The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Carnation plant named CFPC Twilight which was originated by me from a cross made in a controlled breeding program at commercial nurseries at Fremont and Salinas, Calif. The female, or seed parent was the unpatented, commercially available Carnation plant named Pamela. The male, or pollen parent, was unnamed and patented (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,580) Carnation plant identified as No. 00715.
The primary objectives of this breeding were to produce a carnation cultivar of bright purple color; abundant production with a fast growing response which would not slow down during cool periods; and a smooth petal-edge, a characteristic which has become increasingly popular and in-demand by the commercial carnation flower market.
These objectives were fully achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of principal characteristics which are outstanding in my new cultivar, CFPC Twilight, and which distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other carnations of which I am aware. The closest commercial cultivar in color to the new cultivar is the commercially available, unpatented Carnation plant named Sharon.
The distinguishing characteristics which are outstanding in the new cultivar are as follows:
1. small, spray-type flowers which open fully without bursting the clayx and causing "splits"; PA0 2. a distinctive bright purple flower color; PA0 3. a very vigorous and free-breaking plant habit with strong, straight sprays; PA0 4. pinched plants are shorter than pinched plants of Sharon; PA0 5. The flower diameter averages 3/4" smaller than Sharon and the crown is flatter; PA0 6. flowering time is six to seven weeks earlier than Sharon; PA0 7. color is lighter and brighter than Sharon; PA0 8. petals are smooth yielding a "petite" appearance; and PA0 9. vase-life is the same as Sharon's under equal conditions.
Asexual reproduction and flowerings of the new cultivar where performed by Applicant using side shoot cuttings rooted in peat and "Perlite" under mist, in commercial greenhouses located at Fremont and Salinas, Calif. The new cultivar was found to retain its distinctive characteristics as listed herein through successive propagations.